Servant of Evil
by NaylaScribbles
Summary: Despite having the entire kingdom of Cipher at his side nothing quite filled the void left n Bill's heart after Tad separated him from his twin brother William
1. Chapter 0

**Plot:**

Bill and Will Cipher are a set of demons twins separated following the death of their mother Nova. Bill grows up and becomes king of the Cipher Kingdom vowing to never be an insane ruler like Tad. His power comes from having his people stand behind him. He is sad and lonely without his twin until one day Will returns as his servant.

Happily reunited the twins plan and run the festival. During the gala Bill and Will meet their soulmates Dipper and Mason. All is well until Mable Pines turns up dead with Bill's fingerprints on the sword. Bill tries to diffuse the situation explaining that he never left the castle during the gala or after.

Dipper knows his love would never murder his sister but, the kingdom thinks otherwise. Kill uses Mable's death to rile the kingdoms into revolting against the Ciphers.

Will hearing the plan switches places with Bill telling him to run with Dipper and their unborn child. Mason passes by in time to see Belle behead Will who dies a smile on his face and tears going down his cheeks.

Dipper, Mason and Bill flee to MythoZen a small island kingdom run by the galactic demon Hex and inhabited by human hybrids. Bill gives birth to a baby girl who they name Stella. Bill is immensely depressed after the death of his brother as is Mason about Will. As time passes they get into contact with the other kingdoms hoping someone will believe them. Hex does her best to help them but, she can only do so much. By Stella's tenth birthday the demons and humans are ready to take back the kingdom. Bill however does not live to see it. He drowns in the high tide having fallen asleep star gazing.

Dipper and Mason rally what is left of the Telepathy, Gravity and Gleeful kingdoms to revolt. Kill meets them halfway but, is defeated after a week of battle thanks to Daniel.

Eventually after 5 long years the Cipher Kingdom is restored with Stella as the queen.

Dipper and Mason rightfully assume their thrones and upkeep peace with the aid of Daniel and the other freed demons from Obsidian.

Hex becomes part of the unified Kingdoms glad to help any way she can until Tad kills her as revenge.

Hex's death leads to a renewal of the hunt for Tad until he is sealed and killed by Isabelle Cipher who is Will's daughter. Mason happily reunites with the daughter he never knew he had getting her ready to rule when the time comes.

The people say that if you walk along the beach or in the grassy field behind Cipher Castle you can hear the laughter of the former ruler and his brother as they live a happy afterlife.

**Characters:**

**Rin/Bill: **  
Older of the twins. grows up well off and becomes a powerful ruler of the Cipher Kingdom but, sad and lonely without Will. Falls in love with Dipper Pines. lives in regret after his twin dies in his place.

**Len/ Will:**  
younger twin. grows up poor and is very humble. will die for the king more so when he realized it's his twin brother. selfless. Falls for Mason Gleeful. Dies to save Bill and Dipper.

**Miku/Mable Pines**  
oldest princess of Gravity kingdom. Loves colors and parties and glitter. Feels sorry that Bill lost his brother. gets murdered by Kill. Dipper Pines is safe with Bill.

**Kaito/Gideon Gleeful**

Prince of the Gleeful kingdom. arrogant and prideful. one sided love for Mable. very stubborn and quick to lose his temper when he is not given what he wants.

**Maiku/Kill**  
Strong self trained mercenary in red armor. Sides with Tad Strange happy to help him overthrow the Cipher Kingdom. Hates the Ciphers for not using their birth right to control the people and overthrow other kingdoms.

**Other Characters:**

**Maya: (Called shooting star)** An adult dream demon that helps Bill with his duties. Escaped from Tad's Kingdom called Obsidian. Motherly towards Bill who is younger than her.

**Daniel: (Bill calls him pine tree to annoy him)** The paranoid dream demon general of Bill's army. Is very afraid of Bill turning out like Tad. After Will's death he helps protect the people with his sister Maya. He eventually becomes and travelling guard who protects the kingdoms. Defeats Kill.

**Dipper Pines:** Mable's twin brother. prince of Gravity Kingdom that falls in love with Bill.

**Belle Gleeful**: Vain as hell princess of the Telepathy Kingdom. Mason's twin sister. Happily, helps Tad and Kill destroy the Cipher Kingdom.

**Stanley/Stanford Pines:** Kings of Gravity Kingdom. Wise and powerful leaders that will do anything for their niece and nephew.

**Stanley/Stanford Gleeful:** Kings of Telepathy Kingdom. Want nothing to do with Tad and want Mason as next on the throne.

**Mason Gleeful: **Next in line for the throne in the Telepathy Kingdom. Cool and aloof but, is a huge sap inside. Falls in love with Will only to watch him die. Flees with Bill and Dipper.

**Tad Strange:** powerful demon that separates the twins after Nova's death believing he can overthrow Bill alone. He is driven into exile where overthrows Galatia a kingdom equally ruled by 12 leaders.

**Isabella Cipher:** Will and Mason's daughter. Is hidden after her birth by Will to protect her from Tad. Quiet and reserved but, enjoys a good prank with her cousin occasionally.

**Stella Cipher:** Izzy's cousin. Daughter of Bill and Dipper. Current ruler of the Cipher Kingdom. Sweet and energetic. She's a fair ruler but, also a massive prankster.


	2. Chapter 1 The New Servant

**A long time ago in a far-away kingdom the demon queen Nova gave birth to twins, both boys. One with hair blue like the sky above and the other with hair that shone like the sun. However, upon the queen's death the twins were separated by Tad Strange the cold-hearted demon general. Bill grew up to be the ruler of the Cipher Kingdom...**

**11 years earlier**

_"We'll always be together right Bill?" Will asks twisting a flower between his small fingers._

_"Of course!" Bill replies not looking up from the flowers he's weaving together._

_"Bill I'm serious!" Will whines._

_"So am I." Bill grins plopping the flower crown on Will's head. "Now you're even more adorable!" Bill giggles. "_

_"I am not cute!" Will says pushing Bill playfully._

_"Yes, you are." Bill says hugging his red-faced brother._

_"Hmph" Will pouts._

_"Aww come on smile!" Bill says tickling Will._

_"Ahahaha n-no fair!" Will squeals giggling._

_"All is fair in love and tickle war!" Bill says sitting on top of Will's chest._

_"Pft get off me you goof." Will says pushing his brother off him._

_"You know we'll always be together." Bill says as they watch the clouds overhead._

_"I'm scared Tad will take you away from my side." Will whimpers tears beading in his uncovered eye._

_"He wouldn't dare." Bill says a slight growl to his voice his eye turning red._

_"B-Bill you're u-using your scary v-voice again…" Will stutters shivering._

_"S-sorry." Bill says calming down his eye going back to normal._

_"You know I cannot stay mad at you." Will says hugging Bill. Bill grins hugging back wrapping an arm around Will's shoulders,_

_"There is a world of opportunity waiting for us out there! Just imagine it."_

_Will smiles leaning on his brother's shoulder. "You and I against the world..."_

"...jesty... Your Majesty!" Bill snaps out of his reverie hearing someone calling for him. He straightens up on his throne, "Yes, Pine Tree?" He asks watching the older demon scowl at the nickname.

"You have duties to attend to today." The ocean-eyed demon huffs.

"Are you feeling unwell Lord Cipher?" Maya asks looking concerned.

"I miss my brother." Bill sighs.

"There is a second prince?!"The twins say together.

"Yes however, Tad separated us as soon as our mother died." Bill replies a slight edge to his tone.

"Dan now is hardly the time for theatrics." Maya groans catching her sibling before he draws the blade he has on his hip.

"Think nothing of it, Maya." Bill dismisses sinking back onto his throne.

"Dan go outside and make sure things are set for tomorrow." Maya says.

"As you wish." Daniel replies in a terse tone before taking his leave.

"I apologize for my brother Lord Cipher." Maya says awkwardly.

Bill smiles at the red eyed woman, "No need to apologize I know he is still adjusting to life here after the disaster you two escaped from." Maya goes up to the throne and shows him the list of tasks to be done.

"I used to love the festival too..." Bill hums sadly. "But no time for moping over the past." Bill adds looking over the list. "Hum good to know that the florists listened to the request for more hypoallergenic flowers, no one wants to spend the festival sneezing." Maya nods as they continue to go down the list. "I will go help the dock hands make a stronger flood barrier after lunch." Bill says and Maya makes a note of it. They soon became so absorbed in the list that the entry of a maid startles them.

"L-Lord Cipher…?" She says timidly causing Bill to jump knocking heads with Maya.

"We have not knocked skulls months." Maya laughs rubbing her forehead and giving Bill his crown, which had fallen off.

" That record is out the window I suppose." Bill agrees putting the crown back on. "What did you need Makona?" He asks the maid.

"T-The new butler is here m-my lord." Makona stammers.

"I slipped my mind that the new butler arrives today." Maya says clapping her hand to her forehead looking distressed.

" Maya, breathe." Bill chuckles. He looks at Makona, "Send him in."

"Yes, my lord." Makona bows and scurries away to fetch the new butler.

"She is a timid little thing is she not?" Bill asks and Maya nods.

"I should ensure sure she sends him to the right room this time." Maya says and Bill nods. The elder demon bows and exits the throne room leaving Bill alone with the list of tasks to be done. Bill returns to reading through it making note of what he can get done today. He once again becomes so absorbed in the list that the door opening startles him.

He looks for his crown which has once again fallen off his head by the sudden movement. A white gloved hand holds it out to him.

"Your crown my Lord."

Bill reaches out to take it and freezes staring into the sky-blue eyes of his new servant.

His hand remains outstretched to grab his crown. A choked sound escapes him and his eyes water.

"W-Will…?"


End file.
